


Осенние письма

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Normal Life, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Эпистолярный рассказ. Несколько писем из деревни в город о милом сельском быте, который оказывается не таким уж милым...





	Осенние письма

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает благодарность за вдохновение Г. Ф. Лавкрафту и Владимиру Сорокину, хоть прямого отношения ни один из них к тексту не имеет.
> 
> Написано 30 октября 2014.

**4 сентября**  
Здравствуй, милая Марта!  
Ты просила написать сразу после переезда, и вот, я честно выполняю данное тебе обещание. Здесь очень хорошо. Хотя многие вещи у нас все еще стоят неразобранными с дороги, а в доме, покуда он пустовал, поселилась промозглая сырость, мы потихоньку обживаемся. Греемся вечерами у камина, проветриваем ковры и покрывала.  
А сад наш прекрасен даже в том запущенном состоянии, в котором он находится. Там сейчас хризантемы и яблоки. Когда мы только приехали, падалицей была усыпана вся трава, но сейчас уже, конечно, все убрали. Ходим рвать яблоки прямо с веток, а цветы теперь стоят во всех комнатах. Как же здесь хорошо и спокойно после городской суеты, дорогая Марта!  
Деревенька совсем маленькая, надеюсь вскоре перезнакомиться со всеми соседями.  
Прости меня великодушно, что письмо чересчур короткое: у нас пока не слишком много новостей. Пиши мне тоже, как у тебя дела, как Генри и мальчики.  
С любовью, твоя Кэтрин.

 **12 сентября**  
Здравствуй, дорогая Марта!  
Сегодня со мной произошла такая странная история, что я не могу смолчать и не поделиться ею с тобой. Ты знаешь, что я — человек прагматического склада, на нынешнюю моду увлекаться мистическим смотрю с юмором, однако здесь совсем другое. Местные жители — не столичные модники и экзальтированные дамы, скорее напротив. Люди они простые и часто темные, их суеверия — не плод современных веяний, а отголоски прошлого.  
Так вот, любезная моя Марта, представь себе, местные считают, что на нашем доме лежит проклятье! Подумать только, я пару недель не могла понять причин их странных взглядов и поведения, какое бывает, когда кто-то умер и его не хотят упоминать без нужды при родных и близких. Но сегодня все прояснилось, когда я разговорилась с торговкой на рынке. Она искренне сочувствовала нам и говорила, что лучше бы нам поскорее уехать, потому что добром дело не кончится.  
Я не испугалась, я не верю ни в проклятия, ни в призраков, но, честно говоря, была очень расстроена. Спасибо добрейшему доктору Хиггсу, который слышал наш разговор и утешил меня, проводив до дома. Он тоже здесь недавно, сменил лондонскую практику на сельскую тишину — по его словам, из-за какого-то нервного расстройства. Впрочем, сейчас он не выглядит больным и к тому же на редкость трезвомыслящий человек. Посоветовал мне не обращать внимания на слухи, и теперь я уже успокоилась.  
Но хватит, и вправду, об этой неприятной истории. Давай я лучше расскажу тебе, как мы обживаемся на новом месте. В доме теперь стало совсем уютно, и сырость нас больше не беспокоит. На днях варили яблочное варенье. И мне кажется, в доме до сих пор витает сладкий яблочный дух. Самых поздних яблок пока не собирали, для них рано, а когда придет время, будем варить сидр. Наша экономка миссис Дермот — настоящее золото, и насчет сидра — ее прекрасная идея, как, впрочем, и с вареньем. Очень помогает мне освоиться с хозяйством, что после городской жизни не всегда бывает так уж просто.  
Все эти сельские хлопоты очень затягивают, но я совсем не устаю, напротив. Езжу каждое утро на велосипедные прогулки, вдоль реки и дальше к роще. Здесь так красиво, Марта! Ты должна непременно приехать к нам в гости. Обнимай мальчиков за меня, передавай Генри наилучшие пожелания. Если хочешь, пришлю тебе варенья.  
Всегда твоя, Кэтрин.

 **23 сентября**  
Здравствуй, ненаглядная Марта!  
У нас все идет своим чередом. Тетушке деревенская жизнь явно на пользу: она стала выходить на долгие прогулки в сад и даже на улицу, чего в городе не случалось уже несколько лет. Ты даже не представляешь, как я рада этому! Джеффри здесь, правда, скучает, и я, конечно, могу его понять. Он то и дело теперь уезжает в город к друзьям, да и пускай: он хороший и порядочный мальчик, и друзья его тоже, и покуда он не собирается проигрывать деньги в карты, кто может ему запретить поддерживать привычный круг общения?  
Мы же развлекаемся, по большей части, визитами доктора Хиггса. Он теперь регулярно заходит к нам на чай или на ужин. Человек он хорошо образованный и приятный в общении, так что и мне есть чем скрасить сельские вечера.  
В остальном все обычно, я совсем уже привыкла к местному распорядку: ложусь теперь раньше и встаю чуть свет. Жизнь в деревне меняет людей. Надеюсь, что только к лучшему.  
Вот разве что одно происшествие, о котором стоит упомянуть: к нам под окна повадилась ходить какая-то пегая лохматая собака. Приходит и лежит часами, глядя на дом. Я было подумала, что каким-то странным образом приблудился пес прежних хозяев. Поспрашивала в деревне, но о собаке раньше никто не слышал и не видел ее. Пробовала дать ей еды, но она убегает, стоит кому-нибудь подойти близко.  
Такие вот у меня нынче новости, Марта, тоже деревенские. Не забывай писать.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями, Кэтрин.

 **8 октября  
Здравствуй, Марта!**  
Новости у нас, как всегда, заурядные. Вчера поставили сидр, обязательно пришлю тебе гостинец — передам с Джеффри, как и варенье. В остальном все как обычно, только на днях снова случилась история с той собакой: она пришла под вечер и, как обычно, улеглась напротив дома, а потом среди ночи вдруг принялась выть. Тетушка напугалась, да и мне стало как-то не по себе. Джеффри прогнал ее, очень кричал и даже кинул в ее сторону палкой. После этого она несколько дней не появлялась, но сегодня пришла снова. Впрочем, больше не выла. Не знаю, что за беда с этим животным, и не знаю, как ей помочь. Сосед советовал вызвать живодеров, но я не могу, жалко божью тварь. Она совершенно безобидная, у меня рука не поднимется.  
Вот и все наши радости и заботы. Передавай своим всего самого наилучшего от меня. Пиши.  
С любовью, Кэтрин.

 **14 октября**  
Здравствуй, милая Марта!  
Меньше всего мне хотелось бы писать тебе по такому ужасному поводу, как сегодня, но не рассказать я тоже не могу. Прости за неразборчивый почерк, у меня руки до сих пор дрожат. Это ужасно, Марта! Я не знаю, какая болезнь постигла несчастного доктора Хиггса, но вчера ему сделалось хуже, намного хуже. Похоже, он окончательно повредился рассудком и едва не совершил страшное.  
Вчера он, как всегда, пришел к нам на ужин, все было в полном порядке, мы беседовали и ели ростбиф. Потом он вышел на несколько минут, и следом мы услышали крик миссис Дермот. Мы все побежали на кухню, и там нашли доктора, совершенно не в себе, который пытался напасть на нашу экономку с ножом! Слава богу, Джеффри не был в отъезде. И слава богу, что доктор успел лишь слегка поранить мисс Дермот руку. Она в порядке, хоть и сильно испугалась. Джеффри удалось его связать, а я побежала за полицией.  
Когда доктора Хиггса уводил констебль, он плакал и все повторял какую-то нелепицу. Говорил, что они идут и скоро будут здесь. Бедняга, мне его жаль, несмотря на все, что нам пришлось пережить. Констебль приходил с утра, сказал, что несчастного увезли в дом скорби. Он так и не пришел в себя.  
Все это совершенно невыносимо, Марта. Прости, что приходится беспокоить тебя такими недобрыми вестями, но с кем еще мне поделиться, если не с тобой.  
Твоя Кэтрин.

 **17 октября**  
Здравствуй, дорогая Марта!Прошло уже три дня, а я все никак не могу прийти в себя после этой чудовищной истории с доктором Хиггсом. Плохо сплю по ночам, да еще у нас в последние дни зарядили холодные дожди, и это не добавляет радости и доброго расположения духа. В доме стало как-то нервно и тревожно. Тетушка почувствовала себя хуже, а миссис Дермот до сих пор вздрагивает от любого резкого звука. Джеффри не хотел уезжать в город и оставлять нас одних, но я настояла. Мальчику нужно развеяться, а не запирать себя в доме с тремя нервическими женщинами.  
Наша странная собака приходит под окна даже в дождь. По счастью, молча. Если бы она выла ночами или даже днем, я сошла бы с ума вслед за доктором.  
Прости, что у меня опять невеселые вести, милая моя Марта. Надеюсь, вскоре все будет хорошо, и мы забудем этот ужасный случай, как страшный сон.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями, Кэтрин.

 **24 октября**  
Здравствуй, любезная Марта!  
У нас все хорошо, хотя по нынешней погоде мы почти перестали выходить из дому. Все больше сидим дома и смотрим в окно на наш увядающий сад. Чтобы Джеффри совсем не зачах с тоски, я уговорила его уехать в город на пару недель. Читаю тетушке книги перед камином, занимаюсь рукоделиями.  
Одним словом, наши будни скучны. Однако не омрачены ничем, за исключением злосчастной собаки, которая снова взялась выть. Я не знаю, может быть, ей просто холодно, но терпеть это уже выше моих сил, и я почти готова согласиться на предложение соседа вызвать живодеров. Не представляю, что еще с ней делать. Она по-прежнему убегает, когда к ней подходишь.  
Но не переживай из-за этой ерунды, Марта. У нас все в полном порядке. Надеюсь, и у вас тоже. Пиши непременно.  
Обнимаю, Кэтрин.

 **30 октября**  
Здравствуй, Марта!  
Сегодня важный день: проснувшись утром, я наконец-то все поняла. Они идут, и они уже близко. Доктор Хиггс был совершенно прав. Деревенские невежды называют это проклятием, но это благословение. Как только мне сделалось это ясно, я успокоилась. Скоро все закончится, а пока можно прожить еще один обычный день. Джеффри все еще в отъезде, а мы ели на обед червивый пудинг. Миссис Дермот принесла для него чернику вчера, но готовить мне пришлось самой. Она с самого утра куда-то запропастилась, не могу ее найти. Это немного странно, но теперь я знаю, все будет хорошо. Сижу смотрю в окно, там деревья тянут к серому небу свои голые креветки и идет дождь, опять. Воет собака. Она тоже знает, с самого начала. Больше мне нечего написать.

 **31 октября**  
Они идут. Идут, идут, идутыж Паракол карбан ком. Джеффри собибуг буплпл Плплпл плпллл лллл Ллллл лллл лллллллл лл л л л лл л л л


End file.
